


The Quirky Gift

by iliketowriteaboutklaine (rebeldawgspirategirl)



Series: Klaine Advent 2016 [17]
Category: Glee
Genre: Christmas, Christmas gift, Klaine Advent, Klaine Advent 2016, M/M, quirk - Freeform, quirky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 10:06:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8886784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebeldawgspirategirl/pseuds/iliketowriteaboutklaine
Summary: Written for Klaine Advent.Kurt and Blaine receive a weird gift.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Quirk
> 
> Reblog on Tumblr: http://iliketowriteaboutklaine.tumblr.com/post/154615132170/the-quirky-gift

Kurt and Blaine quite often received weird Christmas gifts from their friends. They’ve received some that they’ve blushed at and some that the even secretly regifted. But nothing, absolutely nothing, could ever top the one gift they received the Christmas they returned to New York from their good friend, Elliott.

They had invited Elliott over for Christmas dinner one afternoon with the decision that they would do a small gift exchange. They had gotten Elliott tickets to see a movie that he had been dying to see.

Elliott had come in with a festively wrapped box. “Thought you guys might enjoy things. Don’t open it until later, though,” he said mischievously.

“Okay,” Kurt said, raising an eyebrow. “What did you do?”

“You’ll see.”

They enjoyed their meal with Elliott, carrying on pleasant conversations and talking about plans that they wanted to make. Soon, Elliott walked out the door, leaving Kurt and Blaine to open their gift from him.

They unwrapped the gift to find a tin of homemade cookies. Not only were they homemade, put they were cutouts. It seemed relatively normal on top, but as they dug through the tin, they discovered something that didn’t make them blush or cringe, but something that simply confused them as well as a note.

Blaine picked up the note and began reading. “So, I guess you’re wondering about the cookies. Well, first of all, I did not make these. That guy you saw me with when you guys were ice skating is a baker. He helped with these. More like I helped him, but that’s not the point. Enjoy the simple Christmas cookies. However, the rest of these is a puzzle. An actual puzzle with an actual solution. Quirky, I know. But just trust me on this. You’re going to like it. Just solve the puzzle.”

Kurt and Blaine shared a perplexed look before shrugging and reaching for the puzzle cookies. They pieced together the puzzle after an hour or so and laughed when they saw the image once the pieces were together.

“That was weird,” Kurt said as he grabbed a cookie to eat.

“Hey, at least we got tickets to Lady Gaga out of this,” Blaine said, laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> Reblog on Tumblr: http://iliketowriteaboutklaine.tumblr.com/post/154615132170/the-quirky-gift


End file.
